<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girls' Night In by Thebiwife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968582">Girls' Night In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife'>Thebiwife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Girls' Club [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ER (TV 1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How the night at Lizzie's (s4.17) could've gone if there'd been more drinking before Benton showed up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna Del Amico/Carol Hathaway/Elizabeth Corday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Girls' Club [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls showed up at Dr. Corday's flat shortly after eight. They spent what felt like hours lamenting their lives' failures and shortcomings, or at least, the two doctors did.</p><p>"Seven brothers, seven sister-in-laws, twelve nieces and nephews, number thirteen on the way," Anna reeled off the numbers to Carol and Elizabeth's amazement, laughing at the extent to which Dr. Del Amico's family met the Italian family stereotype.</p><p>"Oh my god," Carol giggled. </p><p>Lizzie refilled their glasses with Cosmopolitans. "So you're considered the family freak?"</p><p>Anna related. "Please, my Aunt Tessa bursts into tears every time she sees me."</p><p>"Well, my parents cope by treating me like a bachelor son."</p><p>"Come on, your families must be very proud of you two," said Carol, wishing she had the support from her mother when she'd previously considered going back to school to get the letters <em>M.D. </em>after her name.</p><p>"I'm sure they are," Anna mumbled.</p><p>"You Carol, have something that I really envy."</p><p>"What?" Carol looked back at Lizzie in confusion.</p><p>"A sex life!"</p><p>The three of them collapsed in giggles.</p><p>"Cheers to that!" Anna raised her glass.</p><p>"I have no complaints in that department," Carol shrugged.</p><p>"Why, you need to give us more than <em>that,</em>" Anna giggled.</p><p>"Please, please! Let us live vicariously <em>please,</em>" Lizzie begged. </p><p>"You wanna hear about my sex life?" Carol found this hilarious.</p><p>"Yes!" Anna and Lizzie yelled in unison.</p><p>"What do you wanna know?"</p><p>“What’s it’s like, fucking Dr. Ross?” Anna asked, laughing, sitting up to hear the gossip like they were in a sleepover in Junior High.</p><p>“I'm sure you’re a very lucky girl,” Lizzie said, smacking her lips together.</p><p>“Oh I am,” Carol laughed.</p><p>“How does he compare?” Anna asked.</p><p>“Well I don’t think we’ve fucked anyone in common to make reference. Carter’s all yours.”</p><p>“I am not sleeping with Carter!”</p><p>“John Carter, really?" Lizzie raised her eyebrows. "He seems about nineteen years old, don’t you think?”</p><p>Carol laughed. “Well he’s no Dr. Benton?”</p><p>Lizzie lay on her back, gazing at the ceiling as if it were covered in constellations narrating her story. “I have not had the pleasure of getting Dr. Benton into bed as yet, I’m sad to say, despite my efforts. He cancelled on me again tonight! Safe to say it’s been a dry few months.”</p><p>"Only months!?" Anna exclaimed, "lucky you."</p><p>“You don’t have a guy back home?” Carol asked. </p><p>"Kinda," Anna shrugged. "It's complicated."</p><p>"Isn't it always?" Elizabeth shrugged. “I’m going solo for now. I mean I’m open to anyone who’s interested, hardly the picky choosy type.”</p><p>“I’m sure Dr. Benton would be incredibly jealous if he were to find out you’d been with another man,” Anna laughed, "sometimes it only takes a pinch of jealousy for a guy to realise what he wants."</p><p>“How about with, say, another woman?” Lizzie said, licking her lips.</p><p>“Are you reading Doug’s mind right now or…?” Carol said in pretend confusion.</p><p>"Have you guys!?" Anna asked Carol and Lizzie, her eyes implying where the question ended.</p><p>"I haven't!" Carol laughed. </p><p>"Maybe once or twice," Lizzie whispered.</p><p>Carol laughed, triggering a slight glint in Lizzie’s eye. "You're lying!"</p><p>Lizzie averted her eyes in the most telling of expressions “How about you Anna?”</p><p>“Oh, no, I couldn’t ever. I’m Catholic, so…” Anna's face flushed red. "I thought you were joking."</p><p>“Yes, but you have sex with men out of wedlock don’t you? The Bible doesn't say a word about a woman lying with another woman.”</p><p>“Is this still hypothetical?” Carol asked, noting a change in tone on Lizzie’s part.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be,” Lizzie raised her eyebrows as she sipped on her Cosmo. She pulled her hair back and tied it up using only a pencil she'd found lying around on her coffee table.</p><p>“Ok, that was really hot,” Carol said, breathing heavily, moving closer to her. They locked eyes for longer than was normal, seconds away from acting on whatever these fleeting feelings were. </p><p>“What about Doug, Carol?” Anna asked, putting her hand on Carol’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sure...if he found out it, it would merely make me <em>more</em> attractive to him, if anything,” Carol murmured, not breaking the eye contact with the surgical fellow.<br/>
<br/>
“It doesn’t take much,” Lizzie smiled, moving closer, her lips kissing distance of her nurse friend. <br/>
<br/>
“I am not drunk enough for this,” Anna said, falling back against the sofa. Her proclamation broke the mood, Carol blinking and shaking her head in drunken confusion. <br/>
<br/>
“This will help,” Elizabeth stood up to take a vodka bottle from the counter, the only remaining component of the cocktails they were mixing earlier. She handed the bottle to Anna and sat back behind Carol on the sofa.</p><p>“I can’t drink straight vodka,” Anna took the bottle in bewilderment.</p><p>“I can, I’m Ukrainian.” Carol’s smile grew wider as Elizabeth’s hands rubbed her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around the nurse, pulling her closer.</p><p>“What <em>would</em> Dr. Ross say if we were to...have some fun.”</p><p>“I really think you should check in with him first, Carol,” Anna said.</p><p>Carol stood up reluctantly, a stroppy teenage look on her face. “Can I use your phone Elizabeth?”</p><p>Lizzie nodded, pointing to the corner where the phone was hooked to the wall. Anna took a swig of vodka, her face showing discomfort at doing so, as Carol dialled Doug’s number. She spluttered slightly trying to swallow the booze. “This is not how I saw tonight going,” Anna laughed, nervously.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to,” Lizzie smiled, “I just thought it would be fun, no pressure at all.”</p><p>“And won’t it be awkward at work?” Anna asked, slurring slightly.</p><p>“Only if you let it. We’re friends, and colleagues, having fun. That fun might happen to involve sex, it might not. No-one else would ever be the wiser.”</p><p>“You want to join in?” Carol returned from the phone, arms excitedly reaching out to Anna.</p><p>“What did Doug say?”</p><p>“He said be safe and have fun.”</p><p>“What a guy!” Lizzie laughed. “So, Anna?”</p><p>"Is he not the most reputable of partners?"</p><p>“You mean, is he clean??”</p><p>"Hang on, hang on. Is that a <em>yes, </em>Anna?"</p><p>“You don't leave me much choice...”Anna said, although a smile creeped onto her face indicating she wasn’t quite as reluctant as she may have indicated. “Whatever happens here doesn’t leave these four walls, ok?”</p><p>“Ok,” Carol showed off her perfect smile.</p><p>"Ok!” Elizabeth grinned. “Although we should probably order food now, it takes over an hour for anything to get to this part of town," Lizzie said.</p><p>"Or it can wait," Carol smiled, thinking it may be better for the three of them to have ample time to unwind and talk about whatever they wanted...before we dove straight in.</p><p>“How do we want to do this, ladies?” Lizzie asked nonchalantly from her bedroom, the open door revealing her sitting on the bed and removing her stockings. “What do we like?”</p><p>“Anything,” Carol laughed, before realising it was her workmates she was exposing her kinky self to. "Are we talking pizza or sex!?"<br/>
<br/>
“We should show Anna a good time," Lizzie smiled, moving over to take hold of one of Anna's hands.<br/>
<br/>
“What, you mean?” Anna frowned.<br/>
<br/>
“You ever gone down on a woman before?” Carol asked Lizzie.</p><p>“I can show you the ropes."</p><p>“Shall we move to the bedroom?” Carol suggested to Anna. “Providing you're good to go?"</p><p>Anna nodded nervously.</p><p>Carol took Anna’s other hand and they moved through to her bedroom, where their host was now manically attempting to smooth out the bed, clearing away clothes that had piled up and piles of belongings she had yet to properly find a home for.</p><p>Anna pulled up her hair and tied it out of her face, exposing her pale shoulders and delicate collarbone.</p><p>“What a treat,” Lizzie whispered, unable to hold back her smile. “Anna, honey, come here,” she said, pulling Anna into her arms, Carol behind her. Lizzie stroked Anna’s neck, breathing in her drug store perfume deeply as she kissed along her frame. She felt Anna's heart beating faster as they embraced her. "Relax, Anna, we’ll look after you.”</p><p>Carol kissed Lizzie’s cheek, stroking the side of her face. "Just say if you're not comfortable with anything."</p><p>Anna hadn't yet opportunity to kiss back as Lizzie helped her out of her sweater, feeling the warmth glowing from Lizzie as her own body made contact with her contrasting bronze skin. Carol tried to remove Lizzie’s jumper too, causing the three of them to get into a tangle of kisses and giggles. Carol slipped a hand under Lizzie’s top, touching her stomach.</p><p>“Don’t be shy, Carol,” Lizzie whispered, moving her hand up to her breast. Carol moaned as her hand ran across the lacy bra, something that felt far more sexy than practical for someone who spent their day operating in scrubs and a lab coat. Her other hand squeezed the flesh on Elizabeth’s hip, slipping fingers into her pants.</p><p>Lizzie moaned, sucking Anna's lip.</p><p>Anna squirmed uncomfortably. “Guys, seriously, it doesn’t have to be my turn first.”</p><p>"Oh yes it does," Lizzie smiled, seductively biting her lip. "You lie back and we'll take care of the rest."</p><p>Elizabeth began to remove Anna's jeans, stroking her thighs.</p><p>Anna tried to relax on the bed but couldn't assume a comfortable position, keeping moving from however the others would lead her. "Oh God I can't, not like that, it's like I'm getting a pelvic exam."</p><p>"Sit up," Carol pulled her forward.  "Kiss me," she smiled, primarily with her eyes, which drew Anna into her. Their lips met, eyes closed, and Carol's hand outstretched and reaching for her colleague's breast. As she opened her eyes Lizzie was now only in her bra and panties, a black and dark red set that perfectly complemented the golden tones of her hair and skin.</p><p>“You look amazing,” Carol whispered in Lizzie's ear, taking her own shirt off.</p><p>“So do you,” she whispered back, rising onto her knees, kissing Carol's lips. Moving close again to Anna on the bed, Carol ran her hands down her friend's sides, and back up her front, over her breasts.</p><p>“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Anna whispered, referring to the fact she was still almost completely dressed, t-shirt on and jeans only halfway down her legs. Lizzie stood up to help Anna remove the last remaining layers of clothing, as Carol removed her bra and looked at Anna for permission to do the same for her. Lizzie joined them on the bed, pushing herself between Anna's boobs and Carol's, spoilt for choice. She alternated between the two of them to suck on their nipples. </p><p>Lizzie turned to Carol. “Now if I give this girl the best orgasm she has ever had you won’t be jealous will you?” </p><p>“No,” Carol whispered back, “since I get one every night if I want it.”</p><p>"You're so spoilt," Lizzie laughed, before moving over Anna, removing her own bra, and beginning to lower herself to remove Anna's panties. Carol watched as Lizzie was kissing her friend’s almost completely untouched mound, her inner thigh, and began teasing her labia with her tongue, making Anna squirm. Carol exhaled deeply as she watched, using her hands to massage Anna's breasts and kissing the side of her face.</p><p>Before long Anna had turned onto her knees, Lizzie continuing to pleasure her with her hands from beneath, moans and heavy breathing reassuringly escaping Anna's lips. Anna pulled Carol towards her and sat with her friend with her back against the wall. Anna's fingers began to curiously wander, undoing the button on the jeans Carol was still wearing for no reason whatsoever, running down her panties and stroking Carol's clitoris. Her fingers were dainty, entirely unlike Doug's, but their soft touch had a similar effect on the nurse, as Carol moaned through the pleasure released in her. </p><p>Anna lifted Lizzie's head and coaxed her to join she and the nurse at the other end of the bed, continuing to play with Carol's wet pussy. “Tell me what you want,” Carol whispered to Lizzie, who now was behind Anna as she watched her go to work on Carol.</p><p>“Follow her lead,” Lizzie whispered, feeling aroused by the sensation of the moves of Anna's body against hers, able to watch her touching Carol and hear her moans at the same time.</p><p>For all three of them to be pleasured at once was a complex puzzle, which required a fair bit of trial and error, but they were soon into their rhythm. As Anna's hips buckled, the intensity running through her, Carol watched Lizzie go down once more closing her lips on Anna's vulva. She made eye contact with Lizzie who gave her the look of her dark and loving eyes, as Anna started to come. </p><p>Carol focused on Anna, massaging her breasts, kissing her collarbone, as she whined with pleasure, her breathing speeding up with Lizzie's technique. Anna sharply lifted Carol's face to kiss her between gasps before a final <em>'ohhhh</em>' escaped her lips, Carol closing the proceedings with a final suck on Anna's bottom lip.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
"How was that?" Lizzie asked, interrupting Anna's attempts to regain her composure.</p><p>"Really good," she said, inhaling deeply, eyes almost closed. “Did I...taste ok?” she asked, blushing.</p><p>“Like birthday cake,” Elizabeth smiled mischievously, leaning in to kiss Carol and then Anna, who could smell herself on Elizabeth's lips, but tried not to let it bother her.</p><p>“Strange kinda cake you’ve been making,” Carol laughed, and Anna hit her playfully.</p><p>“And I wasn’t too…”</p><p>“Too what?”</p><p>“Unkempt.” Anna smiled, embarrassed.</p><p>“Now's not the time to think about what men want!”</p><p>Anna excused herself and nipped into the bathroom.</p><p>“I don’t even know what the done thing is these days. Doug used to pay for me to get waxed twice a month.”</p><p>“He did not!” Lizzie exclaimed.</p><p>She nodded her head. "I liked it too."</p><p>“I prefer you like this,” Lizzie ran her fingers through Carol's pubic hair.</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“The whole point of pubic hair is to attract a mate.”</p><p>"We’re not exactly mating.”</p><p>“Because there’s no chance of procreating?”</p><p>“Yeah I suppose. And this <em>is</em> just a one off, right?"</p><p>"A one off for who? I don't remember either of you two climaxing," Anna said as she returned from the bathroom, wearing a robe she must've found in there.</p><p>"Does that mean we still have something to look forward to?" Lizzie insinuated, narrowing her gaze at Anna. </p><p>Anna laughed. "In all seriousness, I don't know what I'll be able to manage anything quite as impressive. That was amazing."</p><p>Lizzie took her by the hand and pulled her back onto the bed. "I think we're all a bit too tired to do <em>that</em> again," she whispered, "but we could use a shortcut?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie was rummaging in a box in the corner of her room. "It must be in here somewhere..."</p><p>"What are you looking for," Carol asked getting up to help her, "or don't I want to know."</p><p>"You stay there," Lizzie held a finger up at Carol, still rummaging with her other hand. </p><p>"I can make sure of that," Anna laughed, moving to sit on Carol's lap.</p><p>"Someone has got over her inhibitions," Carol said, leaning into her colleague, kissing her softly on the lips. "The afterglow is looking great on you."</p><p>Anna smiled. "I never knew...that I could be into that kind of thing."</p><p>Carol played with her hair. "When you break it down, it's just, well, being touched. In places that feel good. Does it really matter who's doing it?"</p><p>"Well how is...sexuality a thing for anyone?"</p><p>"That's the emotional connection that goes with it. I mean, don't get me wrong Anna, but I don't think any of us here have the desire to spend our lives with each other."</p><p>"You could do a lot worse, Miss Hathaway," Lizzie laughed, rejoining the two of them on the bed. </p><p>"Is that...?" Anna looked concerned. "</p><p>"What are you hiding, Dr. Corday?"</p><p>"I was looking for something to give Anna a hand..." she revealed a red vibrator, that she must've found in and among her other worldly affairs she was yet to unpack, despite having been in Chicago for <em>months</em> now.</p><p>"Ok, ok, Lizzie is this - are you clean, have you tested recently? Like if we're going to be sharing..."</p><p>"We don't have to share if you're uncomfortable doing that."</p><p>"Lizzie, it's not that it's just me, it's Doug too. He asked me to stay safe, and...well, I promised I would."</p><p>"I know," Lizzie smiled, stroking Carol's face. "Well it's up to Anna, she might not want to give us both the same treatment. Or she may want to give herself a good time and make us watch on with longing and envy."</p><p>"I didn't know I was going to be tasked with this alone," Anna smiled. "Wait, Lizzie, when you went down on me, was that safe?"</p><p>"I'm clean girls, please, don't worry."</p><p>"So you did get tested?" </p><p>Lizzie nodded. "Peter asked me to."</p><p>"Peter? You said that didn't happen?"</p><p>"I said it hasn't happened...yet."</p><p>"And there you were complaining about not getting any..." Anna laughed.</p><p>"Says the one girl here who came!" Lizzie said. They laughed, as Lizzie lay back on the bed. "Sorry, I should apologise. It's such a heterosexual mindset anyway, like, why do you have to reach climax? The rest of the stuff we were doing, every touch, kiss, was wonderful."</p><p>"It was," Carol smiled, joining Lizzie on her back. </p><p>Lizzie took her hand. "Promise me you guys, whatever happens with men, or work, or anything else in our lives, promise me we'll stay friends. Heck, I've moved around so much I've not had the luxury of calling anyone a friend in <em>years."</em></p><p>Carol kissed her. </p><p>"Friends who cum together, stay together," Anna laughed moving to position herself by their legs, running her hands down Elizabeth's legs. " She picked up the vibrator, twisting it to a quiet hum. "Who's game?"</p><p>Lizzie looked at Carol and nodded. Carol lifted her knees into the air.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There was a buzz at the door.</p><p>"Did we order pizza in the end?" Lizzie asked, yawning and taking the robe that Anna hand found earlier and putting it on. As she tied it around her and answered the door, Peter Benton was standing there. </p><p>"Lizzie, hey, sorry, I know it's late," Peter said. He looked her up and down, noticing her very limited attire with his eyes. "Sorry, do you have...company?"</p><p>"Tell me if you need money!" Carol shouted from the next room.</p><p>"Is that...Carol Hathaway?"</p><p>"Just a couple of friends over Peter, nothing to concern you."</p><p>Carol opened the door from the bedroom to investigate the voices, locking eyes with Dr. Benton, then slamming the door.</p><p>He frowned. "Does...Doug know about this?"</p><p>"Peter, please, we promised that this wouldn't leave this room."</p><p>Carol re-emerged fully dressed. "Peter, my relationship with Doug is none of your business. I think you should leave."</p><p>Lizzie looked at him with a sulking expression on her face. "Peter, you heard her. Please go."</p><p>As the door slammed behind him they went back to the bedroom. Lizzie sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"I get it if you want me to leave," Carol said.</p><p>Anna opened her eyes and sat up. "Have I missed something?"</p><p>"I'm sorry if I just ruined things for you two," Carol said. </p><p>"Forget it," Lizzie laughed. "Who needs a man when you have such great friends."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>